


作者下楼买个包子又怎样

by hydrviolence



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 读Fangirl的过程中一直在想：这同人不会坑了吧？追文的读者会有什么反应？于是……有了这篇。原著里作者用的FanFixx.net应该是指fanfiction.net或AO3，所以同人里对随缘居做了相似处理。
Kudos: 2





	作者下楼买个包子又怎样

8年前，因为出水痘，我待在家里。妈妈买来一本《西蒙·斯诺与大法师传人》给我读。  
它成了我当时的最爱。  
开玩笑地讲，它改变了我的人生。  
不开玩笑地讲，人的一生如此容易改变，或者真的能够改变吗？  
说“某书改变了某人的一生”奇怪吗？  
倒也不奇怪。  
毕竟，有无数腰封上印着“改变你一生的书”；大概也有无数人，在作出重要的人生抉择时，想从一本书中获得指引。  
可这不是我的情况。

接下来，《西蒙·斯诺与第二条毒蛇》《西蒙·斯诺与第三道门》《西蒙·斯诺与海豹四仙子》陆续引进。  
我一本不落地读，故事还在继续，西蒙和巴兹的关系非常有趣，据说作者杰玛·T. 莱斯利正在写第五本关于西蒙·斯诺的书。  
第五本《西蒙·斯诺》简体中文版上市前，我到达高中。  
按老师及我爸的说法：高中三年决定一辈子。  
初三时的说法是：初三决定未来；再往前，初二最为关键；再往前，一个年级又一个年级，一个时刻又一个时刻……  
最正确的说法大概是：出生一刻，决定一生。  
纠正，更正确的说法是：某只精子在游泳竞赛中最终胜出，得以接近卵子的那一刻，决定了人的一生。  
这可就毫无错误啦。

《西蒙·斯诺与五片利刃》《西蒙·斯诺与六只白兔》相继出版，并被翻译成中文。  
我读它们，分析西蒙和巴兹的关系。我还上高中，上课、做题、吃饭、睡觉。我爸给我买了笔记本电脑，用于学习。  
当然，我没把它用于学习。  
我上网。  
将“西蒙·斯诺”和“提兰诺斯·巴西尔登·匹奇”一起送入搜索栏，结果告诉我：世界上有无数人也认为西蒙和巴兹在一起十分有爱。  
像一滴水遇到大海、一只鸟遇到鸟群，该害怕还是惊喜？过去，我被关在一个水泥盒子里，现在，经由故事、人物、CP构成的脉络，我感到自己与世界相连。  
这样说很可笑吗？

在同好指引下，我进入“随心处”，它是欧美影视同人论坛，也不排斥欧美小说和游戏同人。  
我又由“随心处”来到FanFixx.net，全世界同人作者和读者，用世界各处的语言——英语、俄语、韩语、意大利语……写着同人，并发表给人读。  
我感受到所谓文化冲击。我周围的大人们，提到同性恋会说“恶心”，而“看黄书”被认为是道德低下和堕落。  
她们怎么敢写下男男同人并给人看呢？  
她们敢。  
“随心处”和FanFixx.net是她们集会的地方，想象装满梦境的搁架、要靠秘密口令进入的图书馆，或者女巫们的山顶。

每晚睡前，我读一会儿同人，这是每天最自在的时刻。  
关闭笔记本电脑，黑下来的屏幕映出我的脸，我看到我在傻笑，感到呼吸。  
不仅读中文同人，我也开始试着读英文同人。Five Times Baz Went to Chemistry and One Time He Didn't，是我读的第一篇英文同人，作者是Magicath和Wrenegade。  
也许阅读英文同人会让我的英语阅读成绩有所提高。  
谁知道呢。

《西蒙·斯诺》的第七本，即倒数第二本——Simon Snow and the Seventh Oak于2010年出版，我以“学习英语”为由求我爸买来一本。  
它并没比同人更难读。  
在它的中文简体版上市之前，我最爱的作者Magicath开始在FanFixx.net上连载西蒙和巴兹的同人：Carry On, Simon。  
我还正犹豫着是否尝试翻译又担心自己能力不足，有人先下了手。一位名叫“兔子”、头像也是一只兔子的用户，获得Magicath授权，在FanFixx.net和“随心处”发布Carry On, Simon的中文译文。  
又一番犹豫后，我发私信问“兔子”：是否需要beta？  
我成了beta。  
别想歪，此beta非彼beta。

话说回来，在ABO世界中，我大概也是个beta。

我进入高三，《西蒙·斯诺》第七本的简体中文版上市。  
现在明白它为什么拖这么久，翻译和beta要花时间。  
我对兔子说：高三比较忙，可能慢一些。  
兔子回复：没关系，不急啊。  
兔子是只淡定的兔子。有时候看着兔子的兔子头像，我会想，也许账号背后的不是人类，而是一只真的兔子。  
当然，这是不可能的。

我在上下学路上背单词，在每个课间以最快的速度做尽可能多的题。午饭时也做题，一边啃着面包片。  
为了给晚上做beta或读同人空出时间。  
房门打开，我爸探头进来。  
我克制住点×或阖上笔记本屏幕的冲动。  
我爸问：“在做什么？”  
“英语。”我答，“改掉译文里的错误。”  
“哦。”我爸点头。  
他有点近视，又为了形象拒绝戴眼镜。

2012年5月1日，《西蒙·斯诺》的最后一本：Simon Snow and the Eighth Dance出版发行。  
所有人都以为，Magicath会在这一天前写完Carry On, Simon，赶在原著作者的锤子敲下之前，塑造出她想象的结局。  
可是，并没有。

大约在2012年4月底5月初，Magicath暂停Carry On, Simon的更新。  
仿佛是顾虑此文中文翻译的beta要高考，当然，这也是不可能的。  
我问兔子：Magicath怎么了？  
兔子回复：家里有事。  
不知道是什么样的事。是好事，还是坏事？  
我想着她，她在做什么？处在怎样的境况？担心是坏事，希望是好事。

高考，终于，考了完了。  
所谓一考定终身。  
好歹比说“嫁人是女人第二次投胎”有所进步。  
但为什么不说“高考是第二次投胎”呢？我咂摸着这个问题，毫无定终身的感觉或刚投完胎的觉悟。

9月之前，Magicath只更新过一次Carry On, Simon。  
我做beta、读书、读同人，填志愿，收录取通知书。是父母决定的学校。  
我收拾行李，或者被当作行李，跟着父母上火车去北京。他们把我在大学放下，如放下一件行李。  
没准这才是“决定人生”的时刻。只不过不是我的人生，而是我爸妈的人生。  
孩子养大，一身轻松，翻开人生新篇章的时候到了。也许他们一回家就会离婚。  
好嘛。

大学里有大把的时间。  
我可劲儿看书，补上了《纳尼亚传奇》《黑质三部曲》，《魔戒》顶替《西蒙·斯诺》成为我的最爱。在读《地海》时，我想到哈姆德拉姆也许是与杰德的影子类似的东西。对西蒙和巴兹的热情也退潮，我转而爬向伊欧玟和阿尔玟的墙头。  
室友中也有一名同人女，她的CP是《复仇者联盟》里的科学组。“冷CP。”她说。  
我告诉她我在磕伊欧玟和阿尔玟。  
“还有这CP？！”  
当然有，FanFixx.net有差不多十篇同人文呢。  
你以为只有你会这样想、你以为只有你会喜欢，但打开FanFixx.net和“随心处”。她们早就在那里讨论、想象、讲述。

Magicath一直没有更新Carry On, Simon。兔子翻译了一堆《神秘博士》的同人。  
“随心处”有读者问：为什么Carry On, Simon一直没有更新？  
兔子淡定回答：因为原文也没更新。  
有人哭道：坑了吗？  
兔子回复：作者说会写完。  
也许，这就是“作者下楼买包子”系列。

下楼买包子也挺好。  
我想着Magicath，她处于幸福中，还是在忙碌，或者幸福而忙碌？  
不管她是写完，还是坑在这里。  
都足够了。人生无所谓改变或决定性时刻，但人生中经历过的，就是经历过的。  
这么说是不是毫无意义？

我可以想象自己上另一所高中、上另一所大学，可以想象自己考砸了去复读，或者干脆去工作。  
却无法想象一个没有beta过Carry On, Simon中文译文的自己。  
如果我从未接触过同人，大概会有一个人穿着我的衣服，在周四去上高数课。那个人，不是我。  
非常好笑吧？

2013年5月1日，《西蒙·斯诺》最后一本的简体中文版：《西蒙·斯诺与第八支舞》将出版上市。  
4月的尾巴上，我收到兔子的话：记得你在北京上学。明天王府井的新华书店会有《西蒙·斯诺与第八支舞》的首发仪式，去吗？  
我：去！  
兔子：见一面？  
我：好啊。  
兔子：我戴兔耳帽。  
想象在人群中有一个人，戴着有兔子耳朵的帽子。  
兔子肯定与我想象中不同，想到此人我脑中出现的甚至不是一个人，而是一只兔子。  
也许见面不错，也许糟糕透顶，也许真会改变人生，也许完全不会。谁知道呢？  
我回复：我会找到你。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有做过beta，也没有做过翻译，还没有去北京上大学，更不知道引进图书会不会有首发仪式，所以……有错就当胡扯。饶了我吧（喂！


End file.
